


All At Once

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Trott, Smith and Ross go grocery shopping before the holidays. A familiar song comes over the loudspeaker.For my own Christmas writing challenge, Day 2: Christmas Music
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All At Once

“I…” Smith said under his breath, trying not to be too loud out in public, “Don't want a lot for Christmas.

“There’s just one thing I need,” Ross sung along a bit, picking a jar of cranberry sauce off the shelf. A nearby shopper hurried away from them, but the song over the loudspeaker still went on along with them. 

“I don't care about the presents,” Trott scoured the list, “Underneath the Christmas tree.” 

“I just want you for my own,” Smith pulled a pack of M&Ms off the shelf and shoved them into the cart.

Trott pulled the pack of M&Ms out of the cart, “More than you could ever know.”

“Make my wish,” Ross grabbed the pack out of Trott’s hands and buried it under a case of Pepsi, “Come true.”

Smith grabbed another bag, “All I want for Christmas is-”

“Not those, they're awful.” 

“You…” Smith put the bag of peas back and grabbed the cheaper one. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas,” Ross kept going, leaning on the cart as he looked at the pringles on offer. The M&Ms, gone but not forgotten, rustled as the Pepsi finally crushed them. 

“There’s just one thing I need.”

Trott pulled the M&Ms out of the cart and put them back, but grabbed a different bag instead and chucked them in. Smith walked off to look at the frozen desserts, and Ross pushed them towards the area with the tinned fruit. 

Picking up a tin of peaches, he sang, “I don't care about the presents…”

“Underneath the Christmas tree.” 

Trott met Ross halfway and accidently knocked the can out of his hand. Swearing, they both scrambled to pick it back up. Ross picked himself up and dragged Trott up by the arm, who didn't look very passionate to still be singing quietly in the supermarket. 

“I don't need to hang my stocking-”

“There upon the fireplace.” 

Ross dumped the tin in the cart and strolled further along, while Trott looked back to see if Smith was still gazing at the freezers. 

“Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a ‘ _toy’_ on Christmas day…” Ross winked at Trott, who laughed at the expression.

“I just want you for my own,” Smith strolled up and dumped a pint of ice-cream in the cart before Trott noticed, “More than you could ever know.”

They readied themselves for the finale. 

“Make my wish come true…” 

The song stopped. A grizzly voice came over the loudspeaker.

“ _Attention shoppers, this store will be closing in thirty minutes. Thank you._ ” 

“Fuck,” Smith sounded disappointed. 

“What a tease.” 

“We’ll just have to do it again when we get back,” Trott decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks to let me know :)


End file.
